Building a Crib
by UberNerd121
Summary: In the days leading up to Fletcher's birth, Nos-4-a2 takes up a new project.


Two let out an irritated sigh as a dull beeping rang through her internal audio receivers. Her battery was low again. It perplexed her to no end, seeing as she'd had breakfast hardly two hours ago.

"Computer? Would you please bring me a box of alkaline batteries?" she called out, trying to prop herself up at a better angle on the sofa. She knew that alkalines wouldn't last long, but she didn't want to charge her battery too often. Dr. Darikson had told her and Nos that it wasn't a good idea, especially if her battery was emptying too quickly. She knew it had something to do with fuel retention and her recent turning, but could never remember exactly what the reason was. Nos was better with that sort of stuff, and she just didn't want to go against a doctor's orders.

Also pertaining to her doctor's orders, she had to stay home. For the next month until the baby was born, and another month after that. All Two could think to do was lie down in the den and watch whatever was on the holovision. At the time, it was an old movie that had come up while flicking through the channels, but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She had leafed through the books on the side-table, but she'd read them all before. She tried napping for a while, but the light in the living room was almost uncomfortably bright for her, the noontime sun reaching down through the windows. Two would rather be in her bedroom, but Nos said that she was spending too much time there. She supposed that he was right, and the change of scenery wasn't all that bad... but since she was stuck home there wasn't much more to do than lounge around whenever she wasn't feeling sick. It seemed as if she'd exhausted every source of entertainment in the mansion.

"Computer? Where are you?" Two whined. The low battery tone was really beginning to annoy her.

"Just a moment, Mrs. Two!" Computer's voice rang over the intercom.

She cursed him, wishing he'd hurry up.

While she was at it, she cursed Nos for enforcing the doctor's orders. Even though work was one of the last things she wanted to do at the moment, she was upset that Nos-4-a2 wanted her to stay home so bad. He made it very clear that he wanted her to take it easy since she was starting her sixtieth week of pregnancy, but she had nothing to do, considering he was out so often on weekdays to consult local stores about manufacturing his brand of power cells. Sometimes he had to leave before she woke up to go to meetings and didn't return home until 7:30, by which time she was usually ready for bed again. The weekends weren't much better, because even though he was home most of the time, he was taking calls. And, of course, there was always a chance that she would suffer a little glitch in the morning when her systems weren't at full attention yet, causing her to feel extremely nauseous for hours at a time. Not even their weekends were completely safe.

Two's vision shimmered, so she blinked to refresh her visor. When she thought about it, she realized just how much she'd been missing Nos.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Mrs. Two," Computer's holoscreen lit up on the wall next to the one she was watching HV on. A panel slid away from the wall, revealing a thin cardboard box that gave off waves telling of stored energy. Computer extended a hose-like arm with a three-fingered claw, picking up the container and passing it to her. As soon as it was in her hands, she could see that the top of the package was marked with Nos-4-a2's painstakingly neat handwriting: "24 AA ALKALINE POWER CELLS". They were almost the same ones that Nos was trying to sell, telling her that he'd been working on a new recipe.

"Thank you, Computer," she muttered apologetically.

"Mr. Nos-4-a2 made these especially for you. He told me that they should be more sustaining than the regular ones," Computer hummed.

"Alright... I'll let him know how they work, I guess..." she shrugged, slouching back into the couch and starting to pick at the top of the small cardboard box. Computer's holoscreen flickered out.

The sound of the cardboard ripping off the top of the battery package seemed too loud in the empty room. No breeze outside made the trees sway, not a single cloud drifted in the cerulean summer sky. Only the holoscreen told her that there was life continuing outside the mansion... but it still appeared so artificial.

A groan of boredom slipped her speakers. If there was ever a day she needed company...

~~~

Nos-4-a2 moved as quietly as he could, pushing the door open while trying to keep it from creaking. A quick scan revealed that no-one was in the entry hall. Keeping his senses on keen alert for a certain gardener probe, he sidled through the doors and eased them closed behind him.

Nos silently celebrated. He got in... and nobody noticed! He straightened up, hovering silently down the entryway, feeling very pleased with himself for sneaking into his own home through the front door. He supposed that it was a trait he kept from his original programing: stealth... sticking to the shadows and ambushing the target.

"I've still got my touch..." Nos chuckled to himself.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Nos-4-a2! You're home awfully early."

Nos froze, swearing internally. That was another trait he hadn't shaken from his past. Villains always talked aloud to themselves, and he was definitely no exception. It was the best way to lose their secret plans and give away their positions.

"Hello, Computer," he turned slowly to look at the system's holoscreen on a nearby wall, keeping his voice low, "I am early. Eve doesn't know I'm here, does she?"

"I doubt it. I checked on Mrs. Two not ten minutes ago; she's eating in the common room. I'm guessing you've come to surprise her?"

"Yes, actually. How is she?"

"She wasn't sick this morning, and her scan results were nice and healthy. She did seem a little down when I saw her last, though..."

"Oh... well, I think I'll be able to cheer her up. Say, where exactly is she in the living room?"

"She was watching holovision on the couch, sir."

He smiled to himself. If she was still there, her back would be turned to the door.

"Thank you very much, Computer. I'll head there straight away," he dismissed the system.

~~~

The Energy Vampire silently made his way into the living room. His fledgling was facing away from him, just as he'd hoped, watching HV and dozing off. He glided forward and loomed up over the back of the sofa, smiling dangerously. He was about to leap over her when he saw her cuddled into the cushions. Eyeforms resting in a gentle curve at the base of her visor, one hand over the baby, and a soft blanket tucked around her near-sleeping form... Nos's motherboard fluttered. She was utterly adorable.

"You're home early," the white probe said thoughtfully.

Nos-4-a2 flinched, "H-How did you...?"

"Oh, Nos-4-a2, you underestimate me," she yawned, "I've been training to be an Energy Vampire for quite a few months; I can recognize my own husband's electrical signature."

She looked up at him and smiled. He laughed.

"My darling, I think I'll be able to surprise you yet. Come here," he held out his arms. She hovered upright with a bit of effort and leaned into a much needed hug.

"I missed you so, so much today," she whispered. He nuzzled his head against hers.

"I've been missing you, too, but we won't have to spend any time apart for a while," Nos smiled triumphantly, "I've made enough deals in the past few weeks to sustain us for the next few months! I'm staying home with you until the end of your leave."

"Oh, Nossy, that's incredible!"

"That's not all," he purred, particularly proud of the next bit of information he was going to give her, "If you're feeling up to it, I have two tokens for a train to Balbar."

Two gasped. She'd always loved visiting that branch of the Axiom Colony, with all of its charming little shops and beach-side walks.

"Are you serious?"

Nos pulled a pair of coins from a pocket in his cape, holding them in his palm for her to see.

" _Oooooo!_ " she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her visor to his lips.

"Hold on, Eve. This is _if_ you feel up to going," he emphasized, putting the coins back in his pocket and feeling the bump in her front.

"I feel great, let's go!" she beamed.

"Right now?"

"I'm ready! I'm dressed, I just ate, let's get on the next train! Oh, just let me grab a hat..."

Nos-4-a2 waited for a moment as she zipped (surprisingly fast for her state) to their room and back, straightening a wide-brimmed sunhat on her head. There was a blue ribbon tied around the middle with a cluster of light blue flowers that matched her cloak. It looked as if she had planned the outfit. Nos offered her his arm and led her back towards the door.


End file.
